


当猫咪送你礼物的时候并不意味着它要追求你

by blackkuangkuang



Series: 杀手先生和喵喵尼 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, OOC警告, 冬哥队长发小铁哥们儿设定, 感谢金光布袋戏剑无极XD, 沙雕警告, 没有冬盾冬, 没有铁盾铁, 肉麻冬哥警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkuangkuang/pseuds/blackkuangkuang
Summary: Tony因为意外变成了一只猫，并且失去了作为人类时的记忆，但人类的Tony会记住猫咪Tony的一切。





	当猫咪送你礼物的时候并不意味着它要追求你

**Author's Note:**

> * 迟到的七夕小甜饼？  
** OOC警告，肉麻冬哥警告，沙雕警告。  
*** 借用剑剑的“咻咻，咻咻咻”。（大家来看金光布袋戏？XD）

Tony是一只猫，但是它和其他的猫是不同的。它是一只聪明的猫，就从它知道自己是一只猫这点上来看，就可以明白它有多么聪明了，同时Tony还知晓自己的名字——Tony。并且，不单单只有这些，它甚至知道自己是一只有着大大眼睛的，非常可爱的小猫咪。

只是，尽管Tony十分聪明可爱，却依旧无法改变它是一只流浪猫的事实。

如果去询问镇子上的人们关于Tony的事情，那么他们会说，Tony就和其他流浪猫一样，是突然出现在小巷深处的垃圾桶旁边的。虽然它看起来并不应该受到这样的对待——独自在街头流浪，毕竟它有着圆圆的大眼睛和躺倒以后海参一般的可爱身体，更别提它脖子上还系着红金色的项圈——那东西看起来可不便宜。

而如果去询问Tony它自己，它则会肯定地说：“你在说什么？！我可不是一只流浪猫。”——用一种柔软的喵喵声。

事实上，是的。Tony并不是一只流浪猫，它也不是漫无目的地在镇子里走动的。它，在跟踪一个人类。

当它第一眼在一座巨大的高楼底层看见这个人类的时候，它就感觉到了一种命运相互吸引的悸动，它对这个人类是如此的熟悉，就好像它们已经彼此陪伴了很长的时间。

他就是我命中注定的两脚兽奴仆了！Tony毫不犹豫地做出了这个判断。

于是，Tony几乎是在奴仆离开大楼的时候就跟上了他，因为优秀的主人是不会丢下奴仆独自一人的。Tony小跑着跟在两脚兽奴仆身后不远处，它相信它的奴仆会带着它到达一个既安全又舒适的住所——最好有可以看见白色沙滩的露台和玻璃构筑的暖房。

然而，奴仆带着Tony回家的过程并没有Tony想象的轻松，甚至可以说是有些曲折。它们在半路上，受到了不明身份又极其凶恶的黑衣人的袭击，即使是对Tony而言，这也实在是……太过危险和刺激了！不过，Tony并不感到害怕，因为它的奴仆正在与黑衣人进行着搏斗——当然是为了保护Tony。而Tony的聪明也就在这个时候被淋漓尽致地体现了出来，它小心地隐藏进战场旁边的草丛里。

优秀的主人会尽量照顾到它的奴仆，Tony缩在草丛当中，它才不会愚蠢到暴露自己。这可是会给奴仆增加许多不必要的危险和麻烦的，是的，如果那些黑衣人抓住了它并且用它来威胁奴仆呢？

“如果要你的主人活命，就乖乖地对着自己的脑袋来一枪！哈哈哈哈哈。”看，就像每一个恶棍都会做的那样，这些人会“哈哈”笑着强迫奴仆为了保护Tony而自杀。

Tony敢肯定，它的奴仆会为了救它而这么做，因为这就是世人所谓的命运的残酷之美啊！

而Tony，不愿意这可怕的事真的发生。

幸运的是它的奴仆显然也强壮有力到并不会让这种情况发生，他杀掉了那些袭击他的黑衣人——哇，这听起来有点太帅，哦，不，有点太残忍了。但感谢上帝，总之他们现在是有惊无险地渡过了这个难关。奴仆清扫了战场之后，又开始继续前行。不过，这些尸体就这么扔在草丛里真的没事吗？Tony看了几眼被扔在不远处的黑衣人，有些担心地想着。

唔……算了，现在没有什么事情是比回家更重要的。Tony从草丛里钻了出来，继续小跑着跟上了它的奴仆。

Tony不知道自己到底在这条回家的道路上行进了多久——没有人有资格要求一只猫有什么精细的时间概念！只是，这回家的道路显得天杀的漫长，它们到底要什么时候才能到家？！Tony抬起左前腿隔着十米的距离挠着奴仆坚实的后背，不止这样，Tony现在根本是想要咬着它奴仆的金属手臂来质问这个问题！

当然，Tony的理智不会让它这么做。毕竟对于猫咪来讲，让奴仆承受它不动用尖牙和爪子的啃咬抓挠，可是很亲密的一种行为，猫咪只对忠诚的奴仆这么做。而Tony是这么的重视它的奴仆，所以它想要在进行一些必要的仪式之后，再正式接受奴仆的效忠。就是那种类似什么“在家里的每一个角落和奴仆的每一件衣服上都留下自己的气味和退下的绒毛”的……那一类仪式。

所以，Tony没有追上它的奴仆并咬着他的手臂质问，它只是祈祷能快点到家。毕竟它真的只是一只可爱的小猫咪，而现在小猫咪的肉垫很疼很疼。

谢天谢地，在Tony几乎想要放弃自己走路，转而要求它的奴仆抱着它前进的时候，它们终于到家了。它的奴仆站在一座破旧的房子前，不知道在和另外的两脚兽说着什么，但是没多久，他们就结束了谈话，它的奴仆又掏出一些纸张给了那个陌生的两脚兽。那个两脚兽清点着纸张的数量，随后把它们都塞进口袋里，带着它的奴仆上了二楼。

Tony小心地蹲在过道拐角处，它不喜欢这里，这里看起来很老旧，过道的灯昏暗不明，楼梯的木地板嘎吱作响，根本不像是能见到白色沙滩的地方，当然，也不会有什么玻璃暖房。Tony沮丧地叹了口气，好吧，其实也没有特别难以接受，毕竟它也不是要求那么高的猫，但是它的奴仆最好给它在可以晒到太阳的地方放上一个软垫——如果有这么个地方的话。

Tony蹲坐在那儿有点焦躁地拍打着它的尾巴，它等不及想要回家了。但是它的奴仆非常小心谨慎，他仔细地观察了周围的情况，才将钥匙插入锁孔。对于这点Tony非常满意，毕竟它这么可爱，觊觎它的人肯定很多，那么在保护它的安全这点上，它的奴仆可是得非常用心才行，而显然它的奴仆完全做到了这一点。

他缓慢拧动钥匙，在旋转开门锁后，又静待了一会儿，才迅速地推开门闪身进入屋内。

这累人的迁徙总算是结束了，Tony发出欢快的“喵喵”声，也立即跟了上去。它灵巧地跳上那几层楼梯，走到了门前——屋门紧闭着。“喵？”Tony伸出它的爪子推了推，门纹丝不动，于是Tony不得不用上了一只小猫咪所能使出的最大的力气，而门依旧没有被打开。

Tony精密的小脑袋分析出了原因，“哦，天哪，你这个白痴！”Tony发出愤怒的“喵嗷”声，我还没进去，你这个愚蠢的奴仆，你把自己的主人关在门外了！

Tony在楼梯过道和家门口之间徘徊着，它不知道过了多久，但是它的肉垫又开始隐隐作痛了。

这段时间里，奴仆一直没有从房间出来。Tony在这里停留得太久，以至于已经有其他两脚兽开始向它投来关注的目光。Tony不能继续待在这儿了，它跳上楼梯拐角处的平台，从破口的窗户那里跳了出去——而这就是它突然出现在小巷尽头的垃圾桶旁边的原因。

Tony仔细地将自己的尾巴圈在脚踝上，它可不想它可爱的尾巴碰到什么恶心的东西。它的奴仆把它关在门外，这让它非常愤怒，看来是它太过宠溺它的奴仆，以至于它的奴仆对自己的身份地位没有一个清醒的认识。

等我回到家之后！Tony蹲坐在垃圾桶旁边，恶狠狠地想着，我一定要好好地建立起自己的权威！

Tony已经有了一个完美的计划，一旦它回到家，它就要抓烂家里的沙发，将卫生纸全部扯进马桶！当然，它不会忘记当着奴仆的面喝奴仆杯子里的水，之后再把水杯从桌子上推下去。对，它会这么干的，作为对奴仆的惩罚！

只要让它在哪里找到一个足够钻进家里的破口，只要一个机会，只要一个……有些许不幸的是，Tony还没有找到那个契机。当然，当然，这只是暂时，它很快就能找到的。

Tony不得不承认，要找到那个突破口，或许不是那么简单的事情，Tony在屋子外寻找了两天，都没能成功进入家里。用另外一种说法来描述的话，这也就意味着，Tony，它已经两天没有吃到任何食物了。Tony饿得昏昏沉沉，但作为一只拥有奴仆的猫，它是不会去翻垃圾堆的——即使它的奴仆还没有尝试为它准备食物。

Tony虽然备受饥饿的折磨，可它今天依旧躲在墙角阴影里观察着它的奴仆，它悄悄探出头去，它的奴仆正在准备出门。奴仆今天又戴着那顶难看的鸭舌帽，穿着那身邋遢的T恤。哦，Tony讨厌这样，它都看不清奴仆英俊的脸和好看的眼睛了，还好它记得奴仆身上的味道，这让它能够在这么多两脚兽当中轻松地认出它的奴仆。

Tony看见它的奴仆穿过街，在集市上随便买了点东西，接着又买了份报纸。在经过李子摊时，奴仆显得很犹豫，但他还是挑了一袋——没错，就和前两天一样，犹豫、挣扎，最后屈服于李子的诱惑。

天哪，它的奴仆可……真的喜欢李子。Tony只喜欢吃肉，偶尔也吃一些草，只是偶尔，不过，Tony简直已经饿到快要忘记肉的滋味了。必须改变对策！Tony重新制定了计划，将最重要的任务从惩罚奴仆，变更为——在可以回家之前，确保自己不会饿死，以不翻垃圾堆为前提。

Tony歪了歪它的小脑袋，眯起那双好看的大眼睛，如果奴仆这么喜欢李子的话，它倒是有了一个不错的主意。

冬日战士，或者说Bucky，在家里老旧而又狭窄的浴室中用冷水洗着脸，这让他从睡眠中彻底地清醒了过来。他来到这个小镇——准确地说是躲藏在这个小镇里，已经三天了。原因并不复杂，他的任务失败了，而他又不想回到他老板那里去。你或许会说，任务失败是很常见的事情，Bucky不该逃避责任。可闭嘴吧，一个完美杀手的失败的刺杀任务，不管是任务的本身，还是任务的失败都够“不常见”的了，而责任？反正他没从老板那儿拿到过一毛钱。Bucky或许是在某个瞬间突然难以抑制地对他的老板产生了逆反情绪，又或者只是积怨已深，总之他杀掉了老板——前任老板——派来追杀他的人，他甚至还颇有计划地清扫了战场，拿走了那些人口袋里的钱作为逃亡基金，不得不说少得可怜——绝对不够偿还他多年工资的千万分之一。

Bucky在找到藏身之处后，就给自己动了点小手术，他不擅长医疗，但在人身上弄出几个窟窿却是驾轻就熟。Bucky剔除了深埋在肌肉中的追踪器，借着第二天出门的机会伪造了行动轨迹以后丢弃了它们。

但他知道他的麻烦远远不止这一个小小的追踪器，他的前老板显然还对他的脑子做了些什么，他的记忆一片混乱，直到昨晚的一个噩梦，他才记起他的名字或许叫做Bucky——这他妈的多半还不是他真正的名字。

Bucky用皱巴巴的牛仔裤和T恤遮掩了自己裸露出来的好身材，又戴上鸭舌帽，他得尽量不引起别人的注意——说实话，作为一个失业杀手，他本身就挺擅长这个的。Bucky走出浴室，看了眼扔在桌上的简易钱夹，而这个，就是他所不擅长的了。钱夹上面的纸币薄到夹子都要夹不住它们了。或许他得去找份工作，但是他不知道除了杀人以外，自己还会干些什么。Bucky叹了口气，将钱夹塞进牛仔裤后面的口袋里，出了门。

这是一个重大的人生危机，Bucky站在李子摊前犹豫着——他没剩多少钱了，金属手指被隐藏在皮手套里，一下一下地敲击着装有李子的货柜。突然间，那个东西就缠了上来，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着Bucky的手。那是一只戴着红金色项圈的胖猫，胖猫睁着圆圆的大眼睛，朝Bucky软绵绵地喵喵叫着，仿佛在说：“买吧，买吧，这可是你最爱的李子。”

Bucky回到了家，他沮丧地坐在床上，不远处的桌子上放着一袋李子。“Shit！”Bucky懊恼地呻吟着，那个李子摊的老板雇佣了一只可爱但混蛋的小恶魔来促成交易。而他显然是……完全被蛊惑了。

在意识到自己每天至少需要，并且必定会购买一袋李子之后，Bucky真的在镇子上找了个工作。感谢自己足够强壮的身体吧，他在一个汽车修理厂找到了份零工。于是，每日早晨买李子的这件事就被推迟到了下班之后，而那只胖猫也总是懒洋洋地待在李子摊那儿，眯着眼睛舔舐自己的小爪子，真是只恶魔，它的一举一动，仿佛就是为了等待Bucky，诱惑Bucky一样。“别傻了，Bucky，它诱惑每一个经过李子摊的人。”Bucky这么对自己说到，但是这些发自他内心的告诫，并没有让Bucky得以脱出泥沼。Bucky在不久后的某一天——准确地说，是他遇见胖猫的第二天——就没有忍住挠了胖猫的下巴，第三天又更近了一步，他揉了胖猫的肚子。

Bucky他当然可以这么做！这只胖猫吃的每一份猫罐头，增加的每一克体重都有自己的一份贡献！他为什么不能撸它？他当然可以！

Tony在Bucky的金属手指下舒展着身体，它看了正在尽职地挠着它的肚子取悦它的奴仆，奴仆的金属手指十分冰凉，在这炎热的夏天里真是一种太棒的享受了。有这么一瞬间，其实是很多个瞬间，Tony都想原谅奴仆往日的那些冒犯，大度地回到他们的家里。但是，它的理智告诉它不可以这样，哎，它的那些罐头可还没有吃完呢……说起罐头，Tony又觉得有点饿了，它翻过身，灵巧的尾巴打掉了奴仆的手。“退下吧。”它扭头对着它的奴仆喵喵地说道。之后，Tony轻巧地跳下货柜，离开了。

小恶魔圆滚滚但异常灵活的身体简直让Bucky着迷，他看着小天使的背影，那高高竖起的尾巴，还有尾巴下象征着它的性别的那两颗毛绒绒的饱满肉球，或许，或许明天，他可以尝试着揉一揉那儿。Bucky思考着他这么干之后，小甜心会有什么反应——它会同意的，毕竟它看起来对他是这么有好感，它每天都在等他不是吗？啊，顺便多说一句，虽然大家应该都已经发现了这点，Bucky现在不叫他的小宝贝胖猫了，它是他的小天使，小恶魔，小甜心，随便什么吧，总之Bucky不介意用全世界所有的可爱词汇来称呼它。即使它是别人家的猫，别人家的！猫。

上帝，这真是太让人难以接受了——关于小绒球并不属于他这一点。Bucky悄无声息地从他的那张老旧单人床上起身，这样一个孤独的夜晚，如果不是突然有人来找他麻烦，Bucky可能会因为过度思念他的小蜜糖而哭出来——某种程度上，他还得感谢这些混蛋了，不是吗？

Bucky认真地做了自我反省，这个镇子上的安逸生活消磨了他的危机意识，沉迷于猫咪和李子的他，如此轻易地就暴露了自己的位置，这太说得通了，完全不是什么稀奇的事情。他老旧的雇主，新鲜的仇人再次找上了门，而这次他们显然是有备而来——完全彻底地弄死Bucky的准备。Bucky的双眼被流下的血液浸染地通红，粘稠的液体刺痛着Bucky的神经，他一边战斗一边向镇子边上的那个废弃仓库移动，他不想给这个宁静的小镇带来什么麻烦。Bucky现在就像是那种隐姓埋名独自对抗邪恶的孤胆英雄了，他在仓库里和一群恐怖分子战斗，“我可不愿意你们的惨叫声打扰到我的小星星的睡眠时间。”Bucky喘着气说道，但是他几乎有点坚持不下去，他的双眼模糊，无法看清眼前敌人的身影，而他的敌人还在源源不断地赶来。

几乎进入背水一战状态的Bucky听见了“喵嗷嗷”的怒吼声，算是怒吼吧，其实Bucky也不太确定。不过鉴于他的小甜甜圈现在正挡在敌人和他之间，炸着毛。所以，应该是很愤怒……它看起来有原来的两倍大，但是这除了让Bucky更加胆战心惊之外并没有什么其他的作用，它只是一只可爱的小猫咪，它怎么能……它根本不知道现在这种情况对它而言有多危险。

Tony在面包店的小姑娘那儿吃掉了三片三文鱼刺身——这是他今天的夜间点心，而后它按照往日的路线散着步，准备回到自己暂住的地方。Tony一路上都在谨慎地思考分析着是不是应该去奴仆家敲敲门，大家都知道的吧，Tony是那个两脚兽的主人，而这也意味着它不能是小心眼的那一个。因为两脚兽并不像猫咪一样聪明，他们总是很容易犯错，作为主人Tony需要尽可能的包容他，谅解他……

Tony从镇子边上那个公园的树丛中钻出，这是它发现的秘密近道。它晃动着小脑袋，将黏在头顶上的小叶子抖落下来，接着Tony就歪着脑袋不动了。它看见了什么！Tony的毛都炸了起来，该死的，怎么回事？它的奴仆被打了？哦，他们那么多人，天哪……我得去保护他！Tony想着，毫不犹豫地冲向它的奴仆。

事情和Tony预计的有了那么一些小小的，小小的，差别。Tony原先的计划是这样的，首先，它，英勇地冲进人堆里，帅气地挡在它的奴仆面前，并且恐吓敌人。这第一点它做得相当好。接着，它会跳起来，用它的利爪，咻咻，咻咻咻，咻咻咻咻地解决战斗，对吧，光听这个音效声，就知道这招有多厉害了。

然而，就是这一步发生了一些意想不到的问题，Tony昨天刚刚剪了指甲。上帝啊！它昨天为什么要剪指甲？！不过，没关系，Tony有计划B——Tony的项圈发出蓝色的光芒，是的，这就是它的备用计划！

所以，谁能告诉它，它脖子上的这个项圈，到底，见鬼的是个什么东西？！Tony漂浮在半空中，它被一种冰冷的液体包裹了起来，Tony感觉到后腿上似乎有一种力量突然释放了出来，在这种力量的作用下，它以极快的速度射了出去——像一枚可爱炸弹，同时它的掌心也放射出了一道蓝色的细光。Tony在仓库的半空中乱窜，离它的奴仆越来越远。

Bucky现在非常确定自己的脑子一定是受到过很严重的创伤，以至于，他不能理解……干！就算他是个天才，他也不能理解为什么他的小棉花糖会穿着战甲在半空中乱窜，它会撞到墙壁的！即使有盔甲的保护，它的尾巴尖还是有可能受伤。他不想看到他的小曲奇处于这种危险当中，就算这金红色的战甲是如此适合它——这也不能够动摇Bucky的想法。哦，小毛球看起来神气极了，简直像只Iron Cat。

这特么就是Iron Cat吧！这战甲的配色质感结构，完全就像是Tony Stark的Iron Man战甲猫化版。Bucky清楚Iron Man的战甲，毕竟Tony Stark可是他的前暗杀对象，他为此研究了这家伙和这家伙的战甲整整三个月。而后，不好意思地任务失败了，这不是他业务能力的问题好吗？Tony Stark消失了——就在他眼前。Bucky能怎么办，Bucky也很无奈啊！

Bucky迅速地回忆了一下当他任务失败之后所发生的一系列事件，他离开了Stark大厦，而几天后小软糖就出现了。你是Stark派来监视我的吗？Bucky痛苦地想。他已经很确定这是Stark的猫了，那个焦糖色大眼睛翘屁股小个子的可爱男人养一只圆溜溜大眼睛大屁股的曼基康小甜点完全合情合理。而且除了Stark，还有谁会愿意并且有能力给自己的猫也做一套战甲呢？

说真的，他不该去称赞那个和他抢猫的男人，即使只是称赞他的美貌和智慧。Bucky摇了摇头，挣扎着站了起来，他抹掉脸上的血迹，无论小布丁是谁的猫，他都不会让它受伤的。他朝着在仓库左前方乱窜的Iron Cat靠近，过程中干掉了三个企图靠近他的敌人。

可是这时候Iron Cat又一个俯冲，飞到了仓库的右前方。

Tony在战甲里发出“喵喵喵喵”的急促叫声，它完全无法控制这玩意儿，这东西带着它到处乱飞，对保护奴仆一点作用也没有。

“Sir，我建议您增加腿部……后腿部位能量供给。”

“我听不懂啊！”Tony“喵喵”的更大声了，它耳朵里有一个温柔的声音环绕着——它不知道这是哪里来的，但它知道这个声音正在试图帮助它，遗憾的是它完全听不懂，因为那听起来像是两脚兽的语言，而不是猫咪的——可是Tony它就是一只可爱的小猫咪啊！

“Sir，五秒钟后将为您切换成J.A.R.V.I.S.模式。”

事情总算有所好转，Tony身上的东西，似乎自行开始正常地、符合逻辑地运作了起来。战甲带着Tony在敌人中间穿梭飞舞，保护着它的奴仆，它和它的奴仆互相掩护，配合彼此对敌人发动攻击，不过Tony真的有点太小了，它掌心发射出来的光束只够烧掉敌人的一截眉毛。

而这根本……就没什么用啊！

“该死的，谁敢动我的小蛋糕？！”Tony听到奴仆的怒吼声的时候，它正被三个敌人包围着。

“Sir，五秒钟后我们将顺利撤出前方与左侧敌人的攻击范围，但无法躲避右侧敌人。他会击中您，不过，请您不用担心，防护网已经开启，您将不会受到任何伤害。”

Tony认为温柔的声音是在提醒它小心，肯定是的，毕竟它看起来马上就要被这三个壮汉给砸扁了！

事实上，Tony预想中的冲击并没有发生，奴仆的金属胳膊圈住了它，Tony完全被容纳进了奴仆的怀抱中，它的奴仆保护着它。结果就是，奴仆的整个背部都暴露在攻击的范围内，他受到了两记重拳，同时还有一颗子弹穿透了奴仆的右肩。

“不得不承认，人形护盾的使用，在我的程序计算之外，Sir。”

“你们，特么的，打我的奴仆？”

一个愤怒的男人的声音从自己怀里飘了出来，而后Bucky看见Iron Man挣脱了自己的怀抱，用掌心炮轰飞了背后的三个人。

对，是Iron Man，而不是Iron Cat。

而且，他刚刚是不是听见了“奴仆”这个词？不，他没有听见。这大概是幻觉，毕竟他流了这么多血，出现一个两个幻觉太正常了，奴仆什么的，绝对是幻觉吧！

“Jar，扫描战场，给我所有敌人的位置，和最有效的解决方案。我们得迅速搞定这个，然后把那个快挂掉的大兵送到安全的地方去。”

“那么，建议您使用方案D，Sir。”

Tony认为变成猫的他或许是猫中的天才，但是和人类的自己相比绝对是变笨了。什么命运相互吸引的悸动！Tony在两个月前得到了九头蛇派人要暗杀他的情报，于是他利用自己的情报网挖出了九头蛇派遣的杀手，并且研究了他整整两个月，而这就是那个无语伦比的仿佛很久之前就相识的熟悉感的来源了。所以，没有什么见鬼的！命中注定的奴仆。不存在！

现在，他还必须给乱认奴仆的托尼尼——对，这是猫的名字，因为它太笨了，Tony绝对不会承认它就是自己——他不得不给托尼尼干的蠢事擦屁股。

天哪，它跟踪要杀死自己的杀手还想跟他同居！Tony愤怒的轰掉了角落里的两个敌人。它还让他挠了下巴和肚子，太可怕了，托尼尼你疯了吗？！

“我的团队擅长复仇，所以我劝你们最好尽快消失，我是说全部，明白我的意思吗！”Tony的掌心炮对准最后的敌人，在气到爆炸的情况下还能这么理智，Tony真是佩服死自己了。

接着，让他们来处理一下托尼尼的奴仆的问题。

“Jar，监控周围区域。”

有Jarvis监控周围让Tony很放心，他走近躺倒在地上的杀手，这个男人看起来简直是一塌糊涂。Tony收起面甲，轻轻推了推他，“活着吗？”Tony尽可能冷酷地发问。“放心，不会那么容易死。”杀手艰难地露出了一个笑容，他的眼神温柔，像是北方冬日里落着雪的安静密林，“带我回家，小甜饼。”之后，杀手再次失去了意识。

意外的，Tony躲藏在盔甲里的耳朵热得发烫。托尼尼大概也不完全是一个小捣蛋鬼，至少……至少它找的这个奴仆……并不是那么的糟糕——看在那混着绿色的灰蓝眼睛，和金属手臂的份上。

Tony半跪在地上，小心地将手伸进杀手背部和膝盖下方，他尽了最大的努力不让杀手因为伤口牵动而感到痛苦——即使是这样，杀手还是闭着眼睛发出了几声低声的呻吟。

Tony变得更加小心了，他抱起士兵——感谢他的盔甲让这一切都变得轻松。之后Tony驱动战甲，将杀手弄回了家，Tony当然知道杀手的家在哪里，毕竟托尼尼也把那儿当成是自己家了，尽管它都没进去过。

杀手家的大门并没有关上，可见他离开得很急。Tony径直走进了卧室，将杀手平放在床上。看起来伤得很重，Tony思考着，他并不擅长处理这个，或许他该通知自己的队友们，尤其是Steve。现在，Tony完全可以肯定，眼前的这位重伤杀手，就是Steve那个“死去”了好几十年的发小——James Barnes。

“Jar，接通队长和喵，喵喵喵？”

Tony震惊地看着躺在床上的奴仆，它记得奴仆刚刚保护了它——就在那个废旧仓库里。但是，它搞不懂自己和奴仆怎么一下子就回到家里来了？奴仆安静地躺在那儿，身上都是血迹。他会死掉吗？Tony相当害怕，它的腿不受控制地发着抖，简直要站不稳了。Tony发出了几声“喵喵”的求救叫声，但马上意识到在这样一个深夜里，根本不会有人收到它这细微的求救信号，Tony只能强迫自己转过身，从家里跑了出去。

Tony站在一幢三层木质房屋面前，它太矮了，直立起身体还是够不到门铃。Tony不得不跳上门口的椅子，接着从椅子上再跳起来扑向右侧的按钮，以此来让那个小盒子发出“叮咚”的声响。它相当不擅长运动，但是它知道这时候要拯救奴仆的小命，就只能找医生。它寄宿的家庭——就是李子摊的老板，曾经带它来这里打过针。因此，它必须不停地按动这个屋子门口的按钮，直到医生出现为止。

谢天谢地，那个曾经给它屁股来过两针的家伙终于出现了，Tony拖着医生的裤脚，示意他快点跟着自己走。

“好孩子，你是要带我去什么地方对吗？”上了年纪的男人，低头温柔地问。

Tony觉得它忽然就听得懂两脚兽的语言了，它知道医生问它是不是在带路。于是，Tony赶紧一边点头，一边“喵喵”叫了几声，往家里跑去。但是Tony还是很谨慎的，它并没有闷头往前冲，它跑一会儿就会停下来，回头看看，确保医生一直跟着自己。

当医生推门进入房间时，看到的景象让他颇为震惊。一个身受重伤的男人正躺在床上，生死不明，医生吞咽了一口唾液好让自己冷静下来，“hey，小家伙，这个我可没办法处理，我只是个宠物医生。但是，我可以帮你打911。”

宠物医生帮助了Tony，没过多久，Tony就听见了鸣笛声。救护车停在家楼下，专门救治两脚兽的医生将奴仆抬上了车，而不放心的Tony也悄悄跟了上去。它蜷缩在救护车的角落里，祈祷喵喵神能够帮助奴仆渡过难关。

奴仆的伤势好转得很快，尽管他一直处于昏迷当中。Tony数次尝试躲藏在奴仆病房里，当然没有成功。“我得留在这儿，他需要我。”Tony大声“喵喵”地抗议着，可是两脚兽的医生们并不允许Tony留在医院陪伴奴仆，Tony不得不跟着宠物医生回到了镇子上。可以晒到太阳的大窗户和蓬松的软垫，这一切都显得没有那么重要了，Tony来到李子摊前，老板温柔地揉了揉Tony的小脑袋，“你是来跟我说道别的吗？”

现在的Tony又是孤身一猫了，它回到了那个属于它和奴仆的“家”，蜷缩在枕头上，那里还残留着奴仆的味道。

仁慈的喵喵神显然不愿意让它可爱的子民在孤独中度过太久的时间。第二天，当Tony从面包店小姑娘那儿吃过晚饭回到家里时，它看见它的奴仆正站在屋子里。他回来了，Tony太高兴了，它快速地跑向奴仆，它要把头埋进他的怀里，它会蹭蹭他的脸，他的脖子，它会舔他的手指、鼻尖，还有那漂亮的眼睛。它会把自己的味道留在他身上。

可是奴仆却避开了，他向后退去，“我给Steve他们留了讯息。”奴仆蹲下身，对着Tony说道，“就是你的朋友们，你记得吧。”Tony Stark当然会记得，Bucky揉了揉脸，Stark只是变成了一只猫，并没有像自己这样被搞得脑子一团乱。Bucky转过身去，继续收拾着他的东西，“我得走了，但是你不用担心，我保证他们在一两天内就会找到这儿来，他们会带你回去，再想办法让你恢复。”

奴仆的表情怪异，行动间透露着明显的拒绝，就好像Tony已经不再是他的小天使、小恶魔、小饼干了！

而这不对！它的奴仆疯了！Tony再次扑了上去，它牢牢抓住奴仆那条破烂的牛仔裤，沿着奴仆的腿往上爬。因为我保护不了你，还需要你保护，所以你要抛弃我吗？！Tony愤怒地想着，你这个混蛋是想要抛弃我吗？我不会允许的！

Bucky看着挂在他身上的Stark——虽然他现在只是只猫，Stark看起来……，他不是说Stark被自己那天的英雄救猫之举感动了什么之类的，爱上了他什么的之类的，Stark他就只是，就只是看起来非常不想和自己分开。Stark大大的眼睛看着Bucky，Bucky想起了第一次见面时，Stark是如何诱惑他购买了那些李子——那时候他还不知道这只小猫咪是那个小个子大眼睛有着漂亮小胡子的男人。当然，现在Bucky知道了，于是事情变得更加糟糕，这根本就是双倍可爱双倍诱惑！一倍Bucky都解决不了，更何况是双倍！

Bucky深吸了一口气，他捏住Stark的脖子，将他从自己身上弄了下来。Bucky的手从Stark的小胳膊下穿过，他就这么抱起了Stark，问道：“我不能留在这儿，你知道吧。所以你……你要和我一起走吗？”

Tony发出了喵喵的声音，它的奴仆漂亮的眼睛里满是犹豫与不确定，这在奴仆不面对李子的情况下，是很少见的。Tony不喜欢这样，这让它的奴仆看起来有些悲伤。于是，Tony从奴仆的手里挣脱了出来，跃上奴仆的肩膀，它小心地踩在奴仆肩头，将脑袋伸了过去，蹭了蹭奴仆的额头。

“好吧。”Bucky说道。Bucky能怎么办，Bucky没有办法。

Bucky整理好行李，而Tony安分地趴在他的肩膀上，一人一猫趁着夜色离开了小镇。

至于那些留给“朋友们”的讯息，哦，管他呢。Bucky总有办法躲开他们的，即使他还带着一只可爱又任性的小猫咪。

“Cap，我想你需要看看这个。情报显示，Steve Rogers三天前因为遭遇到了持枪抢劫，而受到重伤住进了医院，但是第二天他消失了。”

“或许只是，我的名字并不特殊。”

“鉴于那位Steve Rogers是这样的，所以我们还是希望让你看看。”

“Bucky？！搞什么鬼？”

Bucky和Tony在新的地方停留了下来，这是一个和上次差不多的小镇。Bucky的伤势还没有痊愈，他每天昏睡的时间都非常长。Tony蜷缩成一个球，安静地趴在奴仆的枕边，它刚刚去前面那条街上的咖啡屋吃了点罐头，回来之后发现它的奴仆依旧没有醒来。它的奴仆已经睡过了它的前一天晚餐，今天早餐、今天午餐、今天晚餐这么久的时间了。Tony不得不怀疑，它的奴仆丧失了捕食的能力。

他可能会饿死。

而Tony不能坐视这种事情发生。

Bucky在身体自我修复后醒来，Stark不在他的枕头边，他发誓他一到这儿，就给Stark弄了个猫窝，超豪华的——有钱佬家的猫会用的那种，花了他一半积蓄。但是，Stark一次都没有用过。

Stark喜欢睡人类的床，因为Stark是人类，他当然会喜欢睡人类的床。人类的床，不是James Barnes的床——是的，他又想起来了一些关于“自己”的过去，Peggy和小个子的Steve什么的。这些东西在Bucky的脑海里交汇混杂，让他有一种在看被打乱了时间顺序的黑白默片的错觉，每个场景都突兀地出现，接着又莫名地消失。

这感觉可不太好受，不太好受但也不是特别值得重视的事情，说真的，他已经习惯这种糟糕的感觉了。现在需要关注的地方在于——今天Stark不在床上。因此，当Bucky醒来时，他并没有得到一个带着轻柔倒刺刮蹭的睡醒舔舔。

“Tony？”Bucky发出一种混沌的低沉喉音，他曾经考虑过是否应该称呼Stark为“Stark”，不过想到他们已经是互相陪伴，一起流浪的关系了，这么喊未免太过生疏。于是他决定就直接叫Tony的名字，这么叫依旧很奇怪——真的，和以前相比。

Bucky抓过床边的T恤穿上，“Tony，你在哪儿？”Bucky又喊了一声，他只想像以前那样喊他小蜜糖小天使小蛋糕直到找不到新的词汇——之后他可以重复以前使用过的。

Bucky没有得到Tony叫声的回应，但是他看见Tony的小身体从门缝里挤了进来，嘴里还叼着一个袋子。Tony跑向Bucky，它将袋子往床上一扔，就跳到了Bucky身上。Tony攀住Bucky的衣服努力站立起来，用自己的小脑袋蹭着Bucky额头，又舔了舔他的鼻子。哦，看来它今天回来的有些晚了，它在门外听见了两脚兽焦急的呼唤。可是，“你得接受这些，事情总是不能十全十美不是吗？”Tony“喵喵”地说道，接着又安慰地舔了舔两脚兽的眼睛。毕竟，在你好起来之前，就只有我一只猫在照顾这个家，那可是会让猫非常忙碌的——即使那只猫是聪明的Tony。“好了，现在先享用你的早餐吧，亲爱的两脚兽。”Tony将袋子往Bucky面前推了推，它希望两脚兽能明白它的意思，这些可都是咖啡屋里最畅销的最新鲜的面包了——而Tony被允许用半价购买。

不得不称赞Tony的责任心，它真的是很认真地在照顾这个家，即便是在Bucky已经痊愈并且又找到了工作以后，它还是尽心尽力地做着许多事情。为了能够更好地保护两脚兽，它总是会跟随两脚兽出门，而在两脚兽工作的时候，它会独自消失上一小会儿，为了去给两脚兽找一些好玩的东西。你知道的，两脚兽一天的大部分时间都在工作——真可怕，他都没有什么时间可以玩。

每当两脚兽发现Tony带给他的小东西的时候，两脚兽总是会用一种柔软的，满含笑意的特别音调喊它。Tony真的爱这个时刻。

“Tony，你这个小恶魔，你不能把青蛙藏在我枕头底下。”

“Tony，你今天送我这个？认真的吗？这……这真是……等等，少了一个，你吃了？Tony？Tony？！你吃了？！”

“……”

“……”

“医生，我的猫吃了巧克力！”

“Tony，把你的战甲弄出来，我现在真的要好好打打你那可爱的小屁股。”

和所有的故事一样，快乐的时光总是很短暂的，这一天，本应该是Bucky和Tony的生命中很平常的一天，然而它没有。

Bucky的钥匙已经要插入锁孔里了，但他停了下来。Bucky全身肌肉都紧绷着，他伸手指了指楼梯，Tony立即从Bucky的肩膀上跳下，但是它没有跑下楼梯，它站在了Bucky面前，很明显，它的同伴有危险。Tony压低了身体，露出攻击的姿态。

“Tony，这太危险了，你马上去楼下躲起来。”Bucky咬牙切齿地说道，“别让我担心。”

“我得保护你！”Tony压低声音，只发出了一点细小的低吼。

“我听不懂，Tony。现在，立刻，马上，到楼下去。”

“不！你需要保护！”

Bucky觉得自己的脑子一定又出现了问题，搞不好是疯了，九头蛇的杀手就在房间里，而他还弯着腰和Tony——猫，在争执——在他根本搞不懂Tony在说什么的情况下。

没有时间了，他听见了向着门口移动的脚步声，缓慢、低沉、小心谨慎。Bucky只能伸手捞起Tony，他将Tony塞进自己的兜帽里，接着迅速从腰后掏出枪，在门被打开的那一刹，将枪口抵在了门内那人的下颌上，而Bucky也感觉到对方的枪口正捅在自己的腹部——肝脏的位置。

“Bucky，我假设你是Bucky。”屋内的人压低声音说到，“放下枪。”

“Steve？”Bucky在看清楚门内的人是谁之后，松了一口气。他松开握住枪的手，只让枪虚虚地挂在自己的手指上，Bucky举起双手，缓慢地俯下身去，准备将枪放在地上。

事情就是在这个时候脱离了Bucky的计划——Tony从他的兜帽里弹了出来，依旧……像个可爱炸弹。Tony直直地朝着Steve的脸飞了过去，Bucky完全可肯定它是想划烂Steve的脸。

“不！Tony，那是Steve！”

“什么东西？”

“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

Tony的突袭失败了，几乎是在它发出攻击的当口，就被强壮的金发两脚兽所镇压。“Tony？”Steve捏着Tony的脖子，将它拎着远离自己。“你说这是Tony？“Steve明显有点难以接受，他犹豫着又将Tony拎得近了些，想从这个毛绒绒小生物身上看出和自己那个骄傲同伴的相同之处。而Tony的回答是炸得更蓬松的毛，下压的飞机耳，还有愈加凶狠的低吼声。”呃，Bucky，它发出了超大马力的声音，简直像是在开摩托车，这是正常现象？”

“当然……不正常！”Bucky从Steve手上抢救下了Tony，他将自己的外套下摆拉开一个空隙，Tony便“咻”地钻了进去，只从Bucky的领口露出一只小脑袋，它小心地盯着这个突然出现在家里的不速之客——即使是在自家两脚兽的温暖怀抱里，Tony也依旧是那个有着高度警戒心的小机灵鬼。

这之后，大约三四十秒的时间，这个房间里的两个人和一只猫都没有发出声音。安静的空气让Bucky觉得有那么一丝——或许不止一丝的尴尬，Bucky的记忆明确告诉他，Steve是他的发小，感情非常深厚，而另外一个，一只，Tony是他的猫，是他的小蜜糖小星星小天使，Bucky觉得自己夹在中间真的是好难……做人怎么就这么难呢！不如和Tony一起做猫算了，前杀手自暴自弃地想着。

“呃，你们……关系很差？”Bucky终于开口打破了这诡异的氛围，不管怎样，他必须搞清楚这个，才能制定下一步的计划。“Tony刚才看起来简直想……咻，咻，你懂，划烂你的脸。鉴于他是Tony，你们认识，队友，同伴……所以……你们关系很差？”

Bucky不会说，他这么拐弯抹角地，其实是想要弄清楚，Tony一定要跟着他离开上一个小镇的原因——不想和队友见面，或者，仅仅是不想和自己分开。

“当然不！”Steve反驳着，又伸出食指和拇指，比划了一个差不多2mm左右的间隔，“我们只是有，那么一点点，小小的，争执。”

“哦……你们关系很差。”Bucky了然地回应。如果Steve还像他记忆中那样的话，一个有点固执的Steve，一个有点任性的Tony，再来那么一点小小的争执，太正常了。

“Fuck you！Barnes！”

“别那么大声，你吓到Tony了。还有，伙计，你不该在小天使面前说脏话。”说着，Bucky又狐疑地看向Steve，“我没有你说过脏话的记忆，哦，我的小Stevie过了这么多年终于学坏了，是吗？”

“对，感谢你的小天使。相信我，如果它是Tony的话，它不会在乎那么几个Fuck的。而这根本不是重点。”Steve压低了声音，“重点是，九头蛇派你暗杀Tony，于是你就潜入了Stark大厦，并且用魔法把Tony变成了一只，呃，一只矮脚猫，然后绑架了他，是吗？”

“什么？”Buck震惊地看着Steve，仿佛Steve才是那个被邪恶组织洗脑的人，“魔法？所以我当年是给你变过水晶鞋吗？还是南瓜马车？哦，上帝，那么你会沉睡70年肯定是因为我诅咒你在十六岁的时候被纺锤扎到手？是这样吗？睡美人？”

“好吧，我承认这个推理不那么让人信服，所以……到底是怎么回事？”

如果让Bucky来描述的话……这就是一个缠绵悱恻的爱情故事了。

“你是说……”Steve将Bucky叙述的——看起来更不靠谱的——事情经过，总结了出来，“在你潜入大厦暗杀Tony的时候，不知道躲在哪里的Tony被你英俊的外貌所折服，变成了一只猫接近你追求你保护你是吗？而上次你被九头蛇追杀，却没有事，也是因为Tony变回了人类，并且启用了战甲。”

“那么，我们能不能推断，如果你再遇到危险……Tony就会再一次变成人类？”

“我想你说的，没错……”Bucky的声音戛然而止，他侧过头，看着沙发靠背。他太阳穴旁边的位置上，多出了一个弹孔，而Steve手上握着的那个家伙的消音器上，还冒着一丝白烟。

正直的美国队长，Steve Rogers扔下抢，伸手扯开Bucky的领口，往里看去，“怎么样，怎么样，变回来了吗？”

回答他的是手臂上的几道瞬间就消失不见的抓痕——如果Tony是那个Tony的话，它一定会痛骂这烦人的血清。

“Bucky，我认为你应该表现的更加恐惧，你的演技退步了。”Steve揉着手臂谴责地看着他的发小。

“Fuck you！Rogers！”而冬日战士除了“Fuck”，还额外附送了他的发小一个中指。

考虑到Tony对整个复仇者团队的重要性，Steve认为不应该让Tony继续逍遥法外，哦，不是，是流落在外。并且，Bucky也无法在带着还是只猫的Tony的情况下，独自和整个九头蛇对抗，于是，他们还是回到了复仇者大厦。Tony在进入他的地下实验室的时候变了回来，至于他变成猫的原因，“可能是不稳定的立场投射了平行世界的形态导致的，或者是能量波动导致的更高维度世界对低维度世界的投射影响。”除了Bruce没人打算听懂Tony关于这些的解释。

而Bucky很自然地在大厦里住了下来——作为一个负责任的主人，Tony当然会为他的两脚兽奴仆安排一个住处。

同时，Steve认为他有必要和Tony谈谈。

“你不能因为Bucky喜欢你就随便使唤他！”

“为什么不能？！”

“爱是平等的，相互尊重的，是一种和谐的，互相关爱……”

“呃，你们在讨论什么，爱与和平？”啃着李子的Bucky从门外探进头来，Bucky不会知道他在机缘巧合下，阻止了一场“小小的争执”。

Tony停下了这场与Steve的，互相都无法说服对方的交谈。他走到门口，盯着Bucky看了一会儿，在杀手打算低头吻他的时候，飞快地抢走了Bucky的李子，并且三口两口地吃了个干净。“这只两脚兽，是我命中注定的奴仆！所以我当然，可以，使唤他。”Tony将吃剩的核扔在Bucky的掌心，又踮起脚用额头蹭了蹭杀手的，“我要测试一下战甲的新材料。去实验室等我。”Tony说完，头也不回地离开了。

Bucky一扬手臂，李子核被扔进了房间角落的垃圾桶里，“祝我好运，Stevie小天使。”Bucky简直是兴高采烈地对着呆愣的Steve嚷嚷，接着就消失在了通往地下实验室的电梯里。

卧槽？卧槽？！卧槽！

奴，奴仆？Steve手上掌握着Bucky从小到大无数傻逼黑料，当然他相信Bucky手上也有同样多关于他的。不过，今天，他简直是收集到了一个死亡级别的。Bucky啊Bucky，没想到你是这样的Bucky。

Tony可没想和Bucky在他的实验室里搞出什么限制级的事情，至少，Tony不想。

“这是一种新型纳米材料，液态战甲可以任意改变形状，通常它会是眼镜的外观……不过也有一些局限性，所以我……”

“我希望是红金色的项圈。”

“什么？不！它是我的战甲，所以它会是……”

“一个红金色的项圈。”

“……”Tony发出一声无奈的叹息，“不会有什么项圈，绝对不会！”

“我喜欢你戴着那个。”Bucky的鼻尖在Tony脖颈处轻轻磨蹭，他闻着Tony身上那种混合着咖啡和机油的甜味，当然，他硬了。

杀手有力的手臂圈住Tony，硬起来的阴茎隔着牛仔裤布料顶在Tony的尾椎上。Tony知道被那个大家伙——藏着杀手先生裤子里的那个，狠肏是一种怎么样的感受，这太犯规了，Bucky用这东西引诱他简直就是作弊。

Tony不会让他得逞的。

Tony努力让自己的注意力从Bucky的阴茎，Bucky的手指，Bucky的声音上转移开，“你知道的吧，猫送你东西的时候只是因为它觉得你散失了捕食能力需要照顾。”Tony试图将他和Bucky的关系导回正轨。

“嗯哼？”

“那并不是在……追求你。”对，并不是什么坠入爱河这样，黏黏糊糊的关系。

“我知道，我知道，我们直接跳过追求这个步骤，进入了照顾这个阶段。”Bucky实在太喜欢碰触Tony的身体了——任何地方，他就像是得了什么体温依赖症一样。

“我只是在做一个优秀的主人应该做的事。”Tony带着凶狠拉扯着Bucky的长发，“而你也应该这样——只做你应该做的事情，两脚兽。”

“好的，好的。那么主人……”Bucky的金属手臂伸进Tony的背心里，冰冷的触感让Tony的皮肤泛起一片片的小突起。Bucky一边抚摸着Tony，一边在Tony脖子上啃咬，“一个金红色的项圈，而我会在干你的时候叫你主人，这个交易怎么样？宝贝，你不会拒绝的。”

Tony发誓他不想和杀手先生在自己的工作台上干起来，真的，真的不想。


End file.
